deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dexiz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Van Helsing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cmcagle (Talk) 19:25, November 2, 2012 Honestly, I'm fine with doing it can do it either way, so it's up to you. -- Illuae (Talk ) 12:12, December 11, 2012 Adopting the Wiki Honestly, you've done most of the work on this wiki. If you want admin, I'll support you all the way. --Illuae (talk) 18:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for making sure User:Illuae was ok with the adoptiong also. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I should've asked before just jumping in feet first. . . Heh. When I crop the images, would you like the name that's at the top cropped into the image, as well, or not? Sanutamar (talk) 05:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sanutamar Wow, I'm new at this I'm new at Wiki things, and I was surprised one already was being worked on for Deity Wars. I wanted to help so I joined - I apologize if I'm derpy and edit posts instead of making new ones on this talk page. I can't seem to figure it out. BUT I suppose I should've asked before just jumping in feet first. . . Heh. When I crop the images, would you like the name that's at the top cropped into the image, as well, or not? And also, there is a duplicate of the yellow and blue Senieth Witch that I can't seem to delete. Is there a way to?User:Sanutamar I also had a suggestion for the Card Archive page! What if we organized them by the kingdoms they are in (Earth, Heaven, Hell) and then either alphabatize them or put them in order how they appear in the ingame archive? Or even maybe by rarity? Sanutamar (talk) 05:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sanutamar Sounds Good Thank you for the warm welcome! I'm happy to help, and thank you for removing those two images for me. I somehow messed it up when I went to fix the pictures I had posted. Since I didn't sharpen up the images I had first posted, so they were real blurry, and thus I had to go back and fix them. Ah, I will enjoy organizing that page, then. I'm a little OCD, so I will love putting them into categories and organizing them by the archive. The only thing that might be troublesome is that I am missing quite a lot of cards in my archive, as far as different cards. I have evolved a lot, but yeah. I shall see what I can do. Sanutamar (talk) 21:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, i noticed you been changing pics to RR++ and whatnot. I tired to add +'s when i upload it but it doesnt work, is there a way to edit the title page of the picture? Because i cant find it. Khalil Smith (talk) 04:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Khalil Smith I'm trying to add some visible organization, so that visitors can find where information is located. If you hate what I'm doing, tell me! Or feel free to change it! I just found it really hard to figure out where to go to find the information I might want, but something that seems like it will work to me might now work for everyone else. Jauranna (talk) 19:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Template I created a template for card info. See the Baby Dragon page and tell me what you think! Jauranna (talk) 03:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I answered your question on my own talk page. Jauranna (talk) 04:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Check out the Card Page creation box I put at the bottom of the Home page. Try it out, tell me what you think. And let me know if you think we should move it to a different page. :) Jauranna (talk) 05:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ark World End banner Hi, I uploaded the Ark World End picture but I have no idea how to put it in the front page, sorry. I did look at it, but the formatting looked so complicated that I didn't want to accidentally mess it up. Shiningdestiny (talk) 19:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Pictures Feel free to rename anything/edit anything I have done, including renaming the photos. I'm not nearly as familiar to Deity Wars as either of you, so I probably screw up without realising it now and then. Thanks for fixing things, and I hope I'm not giving you extra work. By the way, just wondering, why do I sometimes get blocked for a few minutes before it disappears? Do you know? Shiningdestiny (talk) 04:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Well, the only wiki I do anything for is Deity Wars, so it has to be for this. Sometimes, for 5-10 minutes, a message pops up to say that I've been blocked because of spam. It usually disappears after that, though. One was a user who had a VSTF label, but most of them don't have names. Shiningdestiny (talk) 07:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Block It's okay, it barely hinders me anyway. Also, could you tell me the formatting of the card names? For uploading pictures I mean Skills Hey, just wanted to say that as far as I've tested (only on invitation reward cards at the moment, and incomplete testing with other cards), the max level of the skill is level 10. Also, the skills of invitation reward cards appear to be a lot easier to max out. I don't know if this is useful but just wanted to point it out in case it's of any use. Shiningdestiny (talk) 17:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Gaudeucca According to my archive, the descriptions are identical for rr++ and sr. I'm not sure why.. Shiningdestiny (talk) 07:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for explanation! I didn't know what to do as it say Undine NN and Undine NN+ are the same! I wanted to ask: Is the Quick Stats the Infobox in Templates? I love the Deity Wars and the arts in it, so you wiki page is the best! Thanks again, Anlarda Thanks! I am just starting. Appreciate your work here! Einsett (talk) 12:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) okay cool. but i thought wiki had issues with + for image filenames. Cruz777 (talk) 00:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Cruz777 Wow Oh my god, there's a lot more work involved in this than I expected. I just finished a (basic) layout of the current event and wanted to start redoing the new card pack, but... wow. There's even more work involved in that! Really makes me wonder how you do it. Also, I can't find the usual banner for the current event so I put in a slightly different one. Hope it's fine. Shiningdestiny (talk) 10:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Snow Princess Lavine I just noticed that you took off the information on this page that showed how much of a boost the "Snow Pearl" material gives. Is there a reason for that? I thought it was most helpful. I've been trying to add the info whenever I see a page that has a completion material name, and I'd hate to be adding stuff just to have you taking it off. :) Jauranna (talk) 00:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : So, you were thinking of doing a page for each material? I think visitors are more likely to want the material info on the card page rather than following a link to a whole different page just to find out about it. Perhaps I'm not envisioning what you have in mind. I think for now, let's have the value on the page, we can always link later. Jauranna (talk) 01:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, I see what you are saying now. I believe it is possible to link to a certain part in a page by setting an anchor, but I haven't tried it yet myself. Jauranna (talk) 15:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Card Value Siglus' values. I missed out the one in the middle though.. 26440 - 31730 - ????? - 47600 Shiningdestiny (talk) 13:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info and update. I will be sure to make the necessary changes.XVincent-V (talk) 12:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) i have card picture,but cant put to right place.... different pic sizes i was trying to see the quality of the pic if i enlarged it in my editor. Cruz777 (talk) 06:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Link Ah, thank you! I was slightly worried about how many times I would have to do that. Shiningdestiny (talk) 09:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sea God Lir Hey Dexiz, I found that someone uploaded a photo of Sea God Lir RR that includes a lot of unneccesary things (the top part, with back and reload, and the bottom part with the menu), so I replaced the picture. However, after an hour, it still didn't work, so I deleted the entire file and reuploaded it. However, the picture still remains the one that was uploaded the first time. Any suggestions on how to fix this? Shiningdestiny (talk) 19:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Shiningdestiny (talk) 06:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Featured Page? Do you think we should have a featured page on the main page? Just as an option that changes every week? I've always thought the bottom of the main page looked a little colorless. Starfruits (talk) 05:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Reuploading Pictures Well, sadly my phone's screen is too small so the "Mypage" button is stuck there. I don't have any bigger device so there really wasn't much I could do. Thanks though for making them look pretty! If I upload anymore photos in the future I'm be sure that its ".png" instead. Terribly sorry about that. -Ember Lake 20:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello ;)--Cloudedsun (talk) 06:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello im new to this wikia stuff so i don't really know how to edit things so i hope that you can help me when you can ;) thanks in advance whether or not you can or can't help ;) Fallen Eden Hey! I'd help, but I don't have much time either. Still, since we're both busy I'll work on a basic one and maybe we can edit if/when we ever have time. Shiningdestiny (talk) 07:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok done ! I put in most of the things but I just linked the list of effective cards to Holy Battle CP, and I left out some stuff but the gist of it is there. Shiningdestiny (talk) 08:47, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ouch! Well, I'm glad you're back:) Shiningdestiny (talk) 13:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) So much T.T but luckily most of the edits were during the enhancement event so I didn't use much but still it added up T.T Declaring Sigfried Just wondering, how should we put Declaring Sigfried in? Because like the invite cards, each progressive evolution has a different name so it's a bit tricky to put them all in one page. Unless we do away with the format and do it from scratch? Sounds like a lot of work^^' Or we could do it like the invite cards, though there's only 4 evolutions so it seems weird to do it that way. Idk. Also, regarding this topic, it's shown that Declaring Sigfried is an even reward. Any clue what gives the reward? I think it's probably area clear reward since the picture is there too, but I'm kinda confused. Shiningdestiny (talk) 16:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Looks like she's given out when we finish the second half to the end. But you're right on the anniversary card, they should have given us that first and allowed us to complete the thing^^' Then again I hear the skill at the end is immensely so it's not that much of a loss. Though, I'm willing to bet that she's not tradeable, and all my excitement is fruitless. Shiningdestiny (talk) 14:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Himiko Hello Dexiz, these are locations of Himiko in my Archive: *Young Himiko: Earth - R - page 12 *Princess Himiko: Earth - RR - page 12 *Oracle Himiko: Earth - SR - page 10 I'm sorry but the locations in overall Archive is hard to find :( DjinniChaser (talk) 02:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hi, I have a suggestion, put a card in each name of it for a better look of the events pages ah, also put how to acquire section in each card page :)--THexD 05:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC)